


ACD's Sherlock Holmes: 60 stories in 60 weeks

by bwblack



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://sherlock60.livejournal.com/">Sherlock Holmes 60 for 60</a><a></a>.    Each story is 60 words and written for one of 60 Sherlock Holmes stories written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gloria Scott: Unfathomable

As he watched that odious man wreak havoc on a once peaceful house, Victor Trevor could not fathom what implored his father to keep the man employed.

It wasn't until his father's sudden illness that Trevor began attempting Holmes's method. But he could read nothing but illness from the pale skin and labored breathing. He sent for Holmes, too late.


	2. The Musgrave Ritual: A Reflection Before Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the many similarities to Cask of Amontillado and other Poe works.

Locked in a small underground chamber, Brunson tried to think of anything in his vast, varied vault of knowledge that might help him escape. Instead his mind alit on the Poe stories he'd once shared with Rachel.

"Requiescat In Pace!" she quoted as the door slammed shut.

He could only hope she'd be done in by her own tell-tale heart.


	3. A Study in Scarlet: Valuing Lestrade

Watson hadn't updated his diary since leaving Afghanistan. But Sherlock Holmes' life work deserved a more thorough cataloguing than could be expected from the daily newspapers.

There were so many fascinating details. Watson wondered how he'd keep track of it all, until he saw Lestrade jotting notes in his little black book. 

"Sir, might I make use of your notes?"


	4. The Speckled Band: Unlikely Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to know how Helen Stoner learned of Sherlock Holmes from his previous client.

Helen Stoner listened with rapt attention as Mrs. Farintosh wove an incredible, improbable tale of intrigue. Helen tried to imagine the brilliant detective who recovered the jewels, uncovered the culprit, and did it all before lunch.

But as she admired her friend's opulent opal tiara she touched her own unadorned greying locks. She doubted she would ever need such services.


	5. The Resident Patient: Parallel Paths

Watson couldn't help but notice certain similarities. Their client was another fine physician forced to subsist on limited funds.

A mysterious stranger offered shared accommodation, comfortable rooms, a new career. A new life.

A former bank robber who took solitary walks before dinner? Or a consulting detective with whom Watson could ramble through London?

He owed Stamford an immeasurable debt.


	6. The Noble Bachelor:   A Different Outcome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final days of his own marriage, Watson reflects on the Adventure of the Noble Bachelor.

A day that promised happiness and celebration had turned into such sorrowful scandal. Hopes for the future dashed instantly. Watson thought, at the time, it was the worst possible outcome.

How naive! As his once brilliant, beautiful bride lay pale, cold, pained, dying in their bed, he could only wish she'd run off to find happiness and health with another.


End file.
